Esme Reyne (official)
Introduction Esme Reyne Ez-May Ray-Nee is an Animaniacs OC for the fanfiction The Hideaway, written by Charlotte-Rivers. It was published on March 21st, 2018. It has not yet been completed. Esme is in no way related to any other fandoms. Backstory Esme Reyne was born on October 13th, 1999 (not to be confused with superstition) to Nolan and Caia Reyne. At two years old, her family adopted Gunner, a German Shepherd from the shelter. His company had a lasting effect on Esme's development until he died at 15 years of age. When Esme was 4 years old, her little brother Liam was born. They coexisted just fine, but emotions were not something shared between them. When Esme was 12, she was diagnosed with hemophilia, a blood-clotting disease that requires her to take injections every three days. At the diagnosis, she was not sure what to feel. Her brother was diagnosed with it just last year, which was to be expected, as hemophilia is a hereditary illness. This led to an almost-emotional bond between the siblings. At the story's onset, Esme is 13, going on 14. Her mother is out of the picture, though it is alluded to that there was a divorce after some... not-good things happened. Esme has a sort-of friend, Tessa, whom she vents to, though Tessa isn't exactly keen on talking to someone like... Esme. Nolan Reyne has a girlfriend, Jennifer, who comes to visit often with her son, Tony. It as at the time of one of these visits that Esme received an unwanted visitor in her bedroom... Personality & Appearance Esme, as a human, is described as being short, barely five feet tall. She has dark-toned skin, with dark brown chin-length hair. She typically wears a sweatshirt, jeans, and blue trainers. As a teenager, she could be described as average-looking. Almond-shaped blue eyes that are a bit asymmetrical, a wide nose, and thin lips. Not ugly, just... okay. Esme is about 10 when her... eccentric... qualities begin to show. She understands little of the typical human's emotions and thought process, and therefore finds it difficult to understand her own emotions. Spending quite a lot of her time bored in school, she seeks intellectual stimulation through outside adventure and risky behaviors. Esme does not like telling people about herself, much less her hemophilia. The only people that know are her family and the teachers at school. Although she doesn't quite understand it, she is afraid of telling people, because she feels that it melts her down to nothing more than an illness in front of a person. And, in a way, it does. In The Toon Universe Not much is going to be explained here, as I would ''really ''rather not spoil the story. If you really want to know how she got to the Toon World, or her experiences and attitude towards the Warners, click this link. Seriously. Go read it. It's not bad, despite my sucky attempts at character description. It's actually rather fun. You'll enjoy the ride. MORE TO BE WRITTEN SOON Category:Female Category:Undiscovered Universe